


Love? Letters.

by kouzilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru in Love, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouzilla/pseuds/kouzilla
Summary: Oikawa Tooru writes his thoughts about Hajime Iwaizumi...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Love? Letters.

**Author's Note:**

> if this story looks familiar to some of you guys, this is a story ive written back july and posted it on my instagram!!

Dear Iwa-Chan,  
  
So this is my first letter to you... It’s not like I’ll ever send it to you or anything but my mom told me that writing my feelings out on a piece of paper should help me when I’m feeling stressed out and I guess it kinda helps.  
  
Today you messaged me and I felt so excited, it’s been weeks since we last talked to each other and I couldn’t help myself getting all giddy inside!  
  
I finally read the message and I didn’t feel as happy anymore, you texted me about how you finally asked out the girl you’ve been crushing on and I have no idea how to feel, of course I said I was happy for you but deep down inside it’s hurts knowing that...  
  
What is wrong with me? Why can’t I be happy for you? Why am I such a bad friend...  
  
Anyways, I’ll never send this letter to you, I’m throwing it in the trash where it belongs.  
  
From,  
  
Oikawa Tooru.  
  
———————————  
Dear Iwa-Chan,  
  
It’s been a few days since I wrote you the first letter, I decided that I should keep my letters to you in a spot in my closet since no one goes there.  
  
I was so happy that we talked today in school! Well... technically it was you just screaming in my face but I didn’t care! You were finally talking to me, I got to hear your voice and it made me so happy...   
  
I do stupid things to get your attention, I don’t care if you’re mad at me for doing those stupid things, it makes me happy whenever you say something to me... God I sound like a homosexual person, I should stop talking to you in this way...  
  
Goodbye for now,  
  
Oikawa Tooru.  
  
———————————

Dear Iwa-Chan,

It’s been a few months since I last did this, I miss you so much... I wanted to hang out with you today but you said you were spending time with your girlfriend so I didn’t say anything... is it selfish of me if I wanted you for myself? Is it selfish of me to want you to stay by my side instead of her’s? Is it selfish of me to love you...

Fuck, I think I like you Iwa-Chan, that’s so... disgusting of me. Why do you like you? Why am I such a bad friend for liking you? You’re obviously happy and I don’t want to ruin that, Iwa-Chan...

All I want is for you to be happy with someone you love, but I’m selfish, I want you to love me.

Please never read this,

Oikawa Tooru.

———————————  
Dear Iwa-Chan,

We finally hung out today which got me so excited, I wore something nice today but you made fun of me for it... I just laughed along with you and acted as if I didn’t work hard for that outfit...

I want you to call me Tooru and I want to call you Hajime but we can’t... you’re still dating your girlfriend and you told me you were planning on purposing to her... of course I acted happy but deep down, I wanted to cry.

Please Hajime... please love me back,

Oikawa Tooru.

———————————

Dear, Iwa-Chan,

You did it... you proposed to her... 

Oikawa Tooru.

———————————  
Dear Iwa-Chan,

It’s been a few months, you asked me to be your best man, of course I agreed Iwa-Chan... but I wish I was the bride... I wish you loved me...

Well... your wedding day is gonna be the last time you see me Iwa-Chan... I don’t think I can live with knowing you’re happy without me... I know that sounds selfish but I can’t live anymore knowing you don’t love me... goodbye Iwaizumi Hajime... I love you so much...

Love,

Oikawa Tooru.  
———————————


End file.
